


Rabbits are in Heat All Year Round

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance, Breeding Kink, Double Penetration, Fingersucking, M/M, Multi, No Male Pregnancy, Threesome, Top Shiro, a little male lactation, bunny lance, but yes this is for jas, easter sex, happy bday bro, it's cute, top Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Lance somehow turns into a rabbit boy. Shenanigans ensue.A straight up short porn drabble





	Rabbits are in Heat All Year Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purrlockholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrlockholmes/gifts).



> HAPPY EASTER AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASPURRLOCK I adore u and ur awesomeness

            Shiro wanted to laugh at the irony. Pidge had set up a clock for them that showed what day it was on earth, and what year it was. According to it, it had been almost a year and a half that they had been in space, and yet even now there was always something that could surprise him.

            Such as Lance gaining rabbit attributes. On Easter.

            He and Hunk were the first to catch him as he fell out of the pod, the concern for their boyfriend borderline panic, but when floppy brown bunny ears rubbed at their noses and Lance whined in pain because of a small… bunny rabbit tail pressed against the fabric of the suit straining to get out caught their attention, Hunk wasn’t the only one to go beet red.

            Especially since the first words out of Lance’s mouth were “Fuck me.”

            Shiro had never seen Hunk throw Lance over his shoulder before, but judging by the way the Cuban moaned softly at the feeling, grinding into Hunk’s shoulder and letting his head drop, it was certainly something that they should look into. “Right. Well. Coran. How long is he going to be like this?”

            Coran looked confused as he went through the information on the datapad. “Well, it should be out of his system in about one of your earth days, so…” He looked over at Keith, who shrugged. “What is this about?”

            Pidge smiled sweetly. “I’ll explain later.” Her glasses glinted as her eyes slid over to where Hunk was quickly leaving the room. “Shiro and Hunk are going to make sure that Lance’s tail is properly accommodated in his suit, right?”

            Coran looked indignant. “I can do that here-”

            Allura, god bless, seemed to understand the innuendo, and leaped at Coran. “Well, one can only imagine since they are properly in a _relationship_ , Coran, and from where the tail is, it’s a rather _intimate_ space? Right?” Coran furrowed his eyebrows and Allura did… well, Allura shut both of her eyes in what Shiro could assume was a failed wink. Coran’s eyes widened and he made an ‘ohhhhh’ with his mouth before nodding smugly at Shiro, wiggling his eyebrows.

            The door shut on Keith’s voice saying, “Wait, I don’t get it.”

* * *

 

            “Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck _come on Hunk_ Shiro please.” Lance had always been a chatterbox, but the way that he was scrabbling at a grip on Hunk’s armor and failing had Shiro swallowing weakly while Lance whined and begged loudly. His cheeks were already wildly flushed and his eyes were fogged, panting heavily even though he had done no extraneous activities. Shiro caught up and tried to cup Lance’s cheek, but Lance’s hand snatched his wrist, pushing his thumb into the wet cavern of Lance’s mouth where full lips wrapped around his digit and _sucked_ , his eyes rolling back in his head as he took the finger as deep in to his mouth as he could. Shiro couldn’t even bring himself to be ashamed of how needy his moan was, and Hunk’s full body shudder was a delight to behold. The door to Hunk’s room slid open and Lance was thrown onto the bed, already tearing at the medical suit and unzipping it so fast that it got stuck a few times. His cute brown ears were so… soft looking. Shiro couldn’t help the way that he reached out and touched one, rubbing the back of the tip. Lance’s resounding cry made him shiver softly before rubbing harder and with more vigor, watching Lance close his eyes and go limp not even halfway out of his suit. Hunk’s weight on the bed made it dip and Lance’s eyes opened slowly, pupils fat and blue slivers almost impossible to see. They flicked over to Hunk, who was in only his boxers, and whined when he was pulled into Hunk’s lap, the Samoan helping him with his zipper.

            Shiro knew that he had to finish stripping _immediately_ before Hunk’s soda can of a dick was in Lance, the man moved fast and swiftly wherever the blue paladin was concerned. Precious armor was abandoned across the floor and soon Shiro joined them. When he looked up at Hunk, the yellow paladin looked like he just stared god in the face. Lance was gasping and whining, head drooped as he sat in Hunk’s lap, back to chest. “What? What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, trying to sound concerned but just sounding fucking _horny_.

            “He’s…” Hunk swallowed loudly. “He’s wet.”

            Shiro furrowed his brow. “He’s what?” Instead of answering, Hunk let Lance slide down a little bit, exposing the spot between his legs, where his perineum was hidden by the fabric. By… damp fabric. Hunk answered Shiro’s unspoken question and pulled Lance’s boxers down and turned him around. Immediately Shiro saw a fluffy brown rabbit tail, and a very _slick_ hole, spasming and twitching just from the faint brushes of air hitting it. “Oh.” He said weakly, and he got a full view of the way that Hunk slid his hand down Lance’s back to his tail, how he rubbed at the base of it and made Lance’s back arch and his voice cry out so, so sweetly. The furry little thing was fondled gently until Hunk’s other hand made its way to Lance’s entrance, where a thick finger pushed in slowly. “Oh.”

            “Please please please please please-” Lance wasted no time on thrusting back onto the finger inside of him, clenching and swiveling his hips until he couldn’t take it anymore and hastily grabbed at Hunk’s fingers and tried to push another one in. In retaliation, Hunk pulled his fingers out and the warble of distress that left the skinny boy made Shiro’s dick twitch in his pants. “Someone please fuck me fuck me fuck me finger me breed me make me ache I need it I need it pleeeeaaaaaasssseeeee-” his begging got cut off when Shiro pushed two fingers in automatically, no gentleness there in his movements. The gorgeous way that he took what Shiro gave him made Hunk moan as he pushed Lance up by his shoulders, grinning at Lance’s bleary stare before he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it harshly. The sounds were delicious, and it came as a surprise to all three of them when a sweet substance filled Hunk’s mouth, making him pull back in surprise. The flushed areola and perked nipple dripped a sweet substance, and with the samoan’s judgement clouded once again, he leaned in and kept at it, drinking the substance that was far too sweet to be any kind of breast milk from earth. Lance thrashed between them, too choked up to beg for cock or more of Hunk’s mouth or Shiro’s hands. All he could do was take, take, take.

            And that’s exactly what he did.

            Shiro’s cock slid into him and through his heat haze he could hear himself crying out “Yes, yes yes yes yes Shiro please god fuck!” A cold hand was on his right hip and a warm hand was on his left, and soon enough Shiro’s hips were slapping against his own, making him wail so loudly Hunk had to shove his fat fingers into Lance’s mouth while he was being milked. His cock dangled uselessly beneath him as he was fucked into, and he slurped messily on the digits that wiggled in his mouth, loving the way that his moans made Hunk groan too, the vibrations making his sucking that much pleasurable.  He was a live wire, and the current was only getting stronger the more he sucked, the more he got fucked. It didn’t take long for him to cum the first time, spilling himself uselessly over Hunk’s leg and hitting some of the sheets. Tears and drool were dripping from his face as he choked himself on Hunk’s fingers, and he shouldn’t have whined so loudly when the fingers left his mouth only to be pressed against his hole, where Shiro was still pistoning into him sharply. Lance’s eyes widened and he tried to gasp out something, anything, but a finger was pressing in, and Hunk was whispering nothing but praises to him as more slick gushed around Shiro’s dick at the thought of Hunk filling him too, stretching him open and filling him so nicely. It was so good, too good, and while Hunk wormed the second and third finger in, he came a second time, his eyes rolling back in his head while his dick twitched and words failed him.

            “Shiro.” Hunk’s voice was barely heard as he was coming down from nirvana. “Position yourself closer to me.” The fingers and cock inside him were suddenly gone, and Lance nearly wailed at the loss until he was filled by a shorter, but much thicker cock that made him sigh in relief as he sat in Hunk’s lap. It wasn’t until Shiro’s body heat was pressed against his back that he realized exactly what was happening at that moment, and the way he tried to relax earned him a million words of praise from his two boyfriends, one biting the base of his ear and the other massaging his tail as he pressed in. Lance could have cried. _Yes, yes. This was exactly what he needed._

            “Lance.” Shiro’s voice was raw, how was it that raw? Shiro was hardly vocal during sex. Had… had Lance done that? “You’re so tight. So good, baby.”

            “Breed me.” Fuck, even Lance couldn’t really tell his own voice for a moment, as wrecked as it sounded, especially the words that came out of his mouth. “Breed me. Please. I want your kits. Please.” He vaguely realized he’d be embarrassed later on but for now… “I want it.”

            The two seated inside of him paused for a moment, before Hunk’s voice prevailed. “You want us to breed you, Lance? Make you shake so pretty while we fill you up so nicely? Is that what you want?”

            _“Please.”_ He couldn’t stand it. He needed it. _“Please.”_

            “You heard him.” Shiro licked at the nape of Lance’s neck before slowly rolling his hips forward. “He’s begging. Let’s get to it.” Hunk grunted in agreement, and then it all became a blur.

            At some point Lance couldn’t tell exactly who was in and who was out. All he could tell was that yes he was being fucked to the point where his voice cut out, and _yes_ his kits would look so good, their fathers were _so good_ , gods even. Hunk’s grip was like iron, holding his hips still as he rammed into Lance’s pliant body. Shiro was a biter, the way that he sucked hickies into Lance’s back and neck and wherever else he could reach. Even his biceps were covered in bites, and Lance couldn’t bring himself to care.

            It wasn’t until Lance could feel Shiro and Hunk cum inside of him, mixing together their seed with his slick, that Lance’s body allowed him to rest. They gently put him to the side, a large hand gripping his cheeks and making him moan and spread his legs. But their only intention was to clean him up and put ointment wherever they could. It felt cool on his skin, and it didn’t take much else to help him fall asleep.

* * *

 

            The next morning, Lance was absolutely mortified. The rabbit ears were gone, his memory was fuzzy but he was _90% sure_ that he was not going to be able to walk. He looked at his thighs and flushed profusely as he saw hickies lining the insides and some even on his calves. When had those happened? He groaned and hid his face as he hid between his two still sleeping boyfriends, who were laying on their sides and facing Lance, as if they were walls keeping him in. Lance let his face come out a little bit more, his eyes flickering up to Hunk, and then over to Shiro as a tiny little smile overcame him, despite his embarrassment.

            Maybe the next time someone offers him a potion that fulfills his wildest fantasies, he should ask for more than one.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter and Tumblr! NoxiousSanctity


End file.
